


Where There is Light

by dreaming_gold



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Dark's in yo dreams, Dreams, F/M, POV Second Person, Shameless Smut, minimal plot, rough-ish sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_gold/pseuds/dreaming_gold
Summary: You notice something different in one of Mark's videos that you can't quite place or define.That night, after you fall asleep watching it, you have a very strange dream...(Darkiplier/F!Reader)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything about a (well, kind of?) real person. Also my first time writing second person perspective. I tried to keep the reader character as blank/generic as possible to fit as many readers as possible.  
> Also, I'm not gonna do that (Y/N) thing because I feel like it breaks up the flow of the story. Also, I hate my real name and don't want to think about Dark saying it aloud. XD  
> Go easy on me.  
> *runs away*

It’s late.  
You put down your book and stretch, finally as done with your homework as your ever going to be. You sigh as you stare at the ceiling, mulling over the information you just read, trying to cement it in your memory…  
No use. It’s too late. Time for bed.  
You grab your phone and hop into bed, pulling the covers up around you. A quick glance tells you you have no missed calls; no missed texts; no new messages. No one has said a word. You sigh again and snuggle into your pillow. Time to do the only thing that makes you feel a connection to the world outside of yourself:  
Watch YouTube.  
Thinking that to yourself, you could almost cry at how pathetic it is. You spend so much of your time alone that you consider watching random videos ‘social interaction’. Well, not exactly random. You have a favorite, of course. Watching his videos never fails to bring a smile to your face, even if it’s something as useless as watching him yell at a poorly-made video game. Even though he’s on the other side of the screen, his antics make you feel warm in a way you haven’t felt since… since you started living alone.  
As if on cue, a notification pops up on your phone. You feel your heart thud in excitement: Markiplier has just posted a new video.  
Eagerly you unlock your phone and pull up the new video. It’s again nothing special, something about playing scary games for the nth time. Even so, you settle in, an easy smile on your face as you watch. Same old routine.  
“Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier and this…”  
Except something seems a little different.  
You can’t put your finger on it at first. He’s going through his usual routine, talking to the camera, talking to the game, talking to himself, but something is off. You bite your lip as you stare at his video feed in the upper left corner of the window. Something’s odd with him. Something you’re not used to.  
What is it? What could it be?  
‘Where there is light, there is always a shadow…’  
You shiver as the thought pops into your head. How strange. You shake your head, trying to understand where that thought came from. It felt like you, but it was too… poetic, too philosophical. Maybe you’ve just been studying too much. That must be it. You dismiss the thought as a product of an overactive brain.  
You focus back on the video, and finally, you see it.  
His eyes.  
There’s something different in his eyes when he looks at the camera. Of course, they sparkle like always, exuding the warmth you know them for, but there is something else there, too… the hint of a darkness. In those dark eyes, there’s a trace of something darker, something lurking just beneath the bright and shiny exterior. You bring the phone closer, wipe the screen, and look again, but it’s still there. It’s less something you can see and more something you can just sense. An almost monochrome sheen that flickers in his eyes. You pause the video and reload it, but it’s still there. You start it from the beginning. Still there. Shaking your head, you start scrolling through the comments, looking for anyone else mentioning the weirdness going on with his eyes.  
Nothing.  
Sighing for the third time, you shake your head and settle back into a comfortable pose. After a few moments of focusing on the gameplay footage, you find that you’re able to ignore the off-putting sensation you keep getting from those eyes. And slowly, you let his comforting voice, even with his occasional playful shriek, lull you to sleep…

It’s dark when you open your eyes. Actually, you’re not entirely sure you opened them at all. It’s more than just dark; it’s pitch black. The blackness presses in on you. It’s almost suffocating in its intensity. You feel it press against your skin like an uncomfortably tight piece of clothing, and you struggle to take full breaths.  
You know what this is. It’s a nightmare.  
You must be having some sort of lucid nightmare. And since you’re aware of it, it shouldn’t be too hard to wake yourself before your subconscious conjures up anything horrifying… right? You reach out to feel your arm, hoping to pinch yourself awake, but… actually, you can’t reach out at all. You can’t move. You feel fear begin to well up in your stomach as you realize that you can’t even twitch. The darkness is holding you there, holding you in place, in this inky black space. Your eyes scan back and forth, trying to perceive something, anything, other than this empty void.  
“You saw it.”  
If you could move, you would have been so startled you would have sat straight up. The voice came out of nowhere, and yet seemed to come from everywhere. And it was so very, very wrong. Its initial speech came out smooth as silk, almost pleasant to the ear, until it began to echo and distort around you. Something is forming in front of you. Something is drawing the dark energy here to itself, molding it, forming it, until suddenly, there is light.  
Light may not be the right word to describe it.  
His form is lighter than the darkness, true, but more than anything, it is the same monochrome grey you were seeing last night. It’s almost as if his body is repelling the colors; auras of red and blue surround him, crackling with an energy that makes your skin crawl. He’s standing in front of you. You’re having a hard time figuring out your own position, but from what you can guess, you’re still laying down. Except instead of your nice, cozy bed, you’re floating in some sort of other-dimension. And all you can feel is wrong.  
“You saw it.” He says it again, his voice once again shattering and echoing around you. Those dark eyes look down at you, and you have no choice but to look back. He cuts through the darkness with a swipe of his hand, and you feel control return to your jaw muscles. “You saw me. So, now that I have allowed you to speak, what did you think?”  
“Ma-... Mark?” It comes out as a crackling whisper from your throat. Your not sure if it’s because of fear or something else, but you can barely speak.  
He smiles at you. But it’s not the innocent, goofy smile you’ve grown so familiar with. There is something venomous in it, something evil. He places his hands behind his back and leans toward you, the white-grey of his teeth flashing as he moves. “Not quite. You may call me Dark.”  
“Who…” You clear your throat, trying to sound more courageous than you actually feel. “Who are you?”  
“That, darlin’, is a complicated question.” He draws out the word ‘darling’, and it grates on your ears as the soundwaves bounce all around you. “But really, does that matter to you right now? His face is right in front of you. After all, where there is light, there is always a shadow.”  
“What do you want?” This time, the crackle is almost gone from your voice. But you’re confused. Who is this Dark? Why does he look so much like that YouTuber you like so much? Where are you? What is happening?!  
He shakes his head and chuckles, drawing closer to you. The auras that waver around him almost brush against you, and if you could, you would flinch away from them. “I have been waiting a long, long time for someone like you to finally see me. To finally see past… him.” He spits the last word as if it is filthy, gritting his teeth. “I have been waiting for someone like you. Someone lonely, empty, hanging on to something fantastic, yearning for something they can never have.”  
“What are you talking about?” You start to feel as if you might be gaining a little more control of your body, but the only thing you can do is shiver.  
“So full of… questions, aren’t you?” He sneers down at you. “You know what I’m talking about. You feel it in your bones everyday. That aching. I can feel it in you. You crave for something out of reach. You crave connection, but your attention is in the wrong place. Instead of looking to those around you, you latch onto a face behind a screen, gleaning warmth from someone who knows nothing of your very existence…”  
“Stop.” Every word he says feels like a knife jabbing at your heart. Because you know it’s true. You spend your time alone, studying, watching videos, with so little human contact you might as well be a ghost. And it hurts. It hurts even more that this man, this thing here in front of you, can feel it, and can shove it right back in your face. “I’m asking you again, what do you want?”  
“Nothing much,” he coos. He’s so close now you can feel the hairs raising on your arms. He reaches down for you and pulls you up to stand, and you find that once again you have full control of your faculties. The way he touches you is almost tender. Almost. It might’ve been if his hands hadn’t been so cold, if his grip hadn’t been so tight, if his smile had even had the tiniest bit of warmth in it. But he keeps looking at you with that icy, dark glare as he speaks, the noise distorting around you. “I am here for you know. And I can provide.”  
You shake your head, still confused. “Provide me with what? And what do you want from me?”  
The edges around his body seem to fizzle, his aura trembling. Is he angry? He’s frowning now. He looks away from you and cracks his neck, and when he turns back to you, he’s wearing that sickly sweet smile he greeted you with again. “Provide you with what you’ve been daydreaming about.” He points to himself. “Me. All I need… is for you to let me in.”  
You stare at him. He couldn’t possibly mean…? You shake your head again. This is the most bizarre, realistic nightmare you’ve ever had. You can’t find words to respond to him. And suddenly he seems to have taken that for an invitation and cupped his hand around your cheek. Once again, his monochrome grey skin is as cold as ice, but something about the contact makes your heart flutter just a little. Even through the cold, the pads of his fingers are soft as they trace your cheek and down your jaw, stopping to lift your chin just enough so you can meet his gaze. “Let me in.”  
“What a bizarre dream…” You mumble to yourself, but you don’t pull away. Even as you hear his low chuckle, you can’t bring yourself to move away. “So, dream Mark… excuse me, I mean Dark… what is it you plan to provide?”  
“Oh, I think you know.” His lips are so close to yours you can feel his breath as he exhales the words. The seductive glint in his eyes is enough to make your dream-knees weak, and suddenly his arm snakes around your waist to hold you upright. “I am here to give you the contact you have been craving. The price is so small, you would hardly notice.”  
He looks so much like your digital, unobtainable, celebrity crush. You feel your breath catch in your throat as you stare up into those pitch-black eyes. They’re definitely not his eyes, but it’s his face, his arm around you, his fingers brushing strands of hair away from your face.  
“Let me in.” His whisper is so low, so smooth, it feels like a cool breeze against your skin and barely distorts at all. If this is just a dream, what could it hurt? Despite the warning bells going off in your head that this is WRONG, WRONG, SO VERY WRONG, those lips curling into a smile look so inviting. You feel the heat in your limbs and the tingle under your skin, telling you that you want him. Something else says NO NO NO YOU CAN’T, but you ignore it. When will you ever have this chance again?  
“The real Mark will never meet you. He will never speak to you, never know your name, and even if you passed one another on the street, he would not spare you a glance. But I… I can give you the pleasures you dream of. I can make your wishes come true for just this while. Just say yes.”  
He sounds so reasonable, even as his voice shatters into a million staticy pieces. You find yourself gripping the arm he’s wrapped around your waist, biting your lip. Why are you even fighting? THIS ISN’T A DREAM YOU MUST SAY NO. There’s no sense in resisting. You’ll wake in the morning and this will fade away into a semi-pleasant, if not slightly creepy, memory.  
THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE YOU CAN’T GIVE IN TO HIM-  
The voice in your head screaming against what you’re about to do is suddenly silenced as you slowly nod your head. Anything to feel special, for just a moment. And his lips close on yours. He kisses you, and it’s not gentle. He wraps both arms around you now and pulls you so close to him it’s as if he wants you to go through him. His teeth catch your lips as he nips, and you feel a whimper escape your throat. His skin is so cold where he touches you, but his mouth is on fire as his tongue probes into yours. You eagerly meet it with your own tongue, and you feel his nails dig into the flesh of your back as he continues to hold you.  
“That’s a good girl,” he whispers to you as he pulls back. That smile is so entrancing that you can’t see or think about anything else. He pushes you gently, and you fall back against something hard. You feel behind you. It feels like a wall, but you can’t see anything. But it doesn’t matter. You’re watching in awe as he slowly removes his suit jacket and undoes his tie, all the while staring at you with that poison-laced smirk. Suddenly he snatches your hands up by the wrists and pulls them towards his shirt.  
“You want to do this yourself, yes?” He sighs into your ear as he places your fingers around the buttons of his dress shirt. You nod, trembling as you fumble with them. Somehow you manage to get them undone, one by one, and he pulls it off. And you’re gawking at his bare chest, your hands feeling that frigid cold skin in wonder. He lets you touch him, standing still, all the while gazing at you with a dark glee in his eyes. As your shaking fingers down his chest, his abs, he suddenly catches your hands again. But this time, he doesn’t guide them as gently as before; he slams them over your head, back against the wall, pinning them in place with one large hand. You let out a yelp.  
“Hey!” You say, regaining a modicum of your sanity for a brief moment. “What are you doing?!”  
“This is my domain,” he says, and his breath is ragged. Suddenly you feel fear permeate your bones as you realize the look on his face is terrifyingly close to that of a predator about to sink its teeth into its prey. “You will have this body, but on my terms.”  
“That’s not what-!” You don’t get to finish your protests as his free hand gropes your breast and his teeth clamp around your throat. He sucks hard, and you gasp out in a mix of pain and pleasure. The hand on your breast begins to squeeze it, playing with your nipple, teasing it with his fingers as he finishes his mark. You should be scared. You should be terrified. But instead, his touch sends shocks of pleasure coursing down your spine and you feel an almost sickening sense of pride at being ‘marked’ as his. You feel him let go of your wrists, but they remained pinned to the wall by the darkness you can’t see through. And you don’t even care.  
Now he’s squeezing both your breasts, letting his thumbs trace your nipples as you shudder and let out little gasps. It’s not kind or loving, but it’s intimacy, and you’ll take what he’s offering. You throw your head back and close your eyes. You hadn’t even realized you were naked here, but now you felt nothing but gratitude at not having to deal with the hindrance of clothes to get more of his hands on you. You feel his tongue trace down your collarbone and flick down across your heaving breasts. It’s rough, like sandpaper. Lazily he licks at a nipple, and you hear the unmistakable sound of a belt clinking undone. You open your eyes to watch him remove the last of his clothing. And when he turns back to you, manhood on full display, you can’t even breathe anymore.  
His hands wander down your body until they find your sex, slick and wet in desperation for him. He lets out another seductive chuckle as his finger slowly rubs it and you let out a high, keening whine. He’s playing with you now, teasing you. You can tell from your view of his well-toned body that he’s more than ready to please you, but he’s taking his time.  
“Please…” You beg. You twist your wrists, but the darkness holds them in place, and you’re not going anywhere.  
“Now now, darlin’,” he drawls again, but you don’t even mind the horrible grate on your hearing. “Don’t want it over too quickly, now, do we?” He rubs your clit even slower, leisurely moving his knee in between your thighs so you’re forced to part your legs. His other hand finds your nipple again and begins to pull and tweak. You’re powerless. And that makes you drip, no matter how much it scares you that it does. And he seems to know it.  
Your body begins to shudder. It all feels so real! You’re so sure you are about to explode when he suddenly pulls away from you, a devilish smirk on his face. You look at him with tears in your eyes.  
“Is this what you had imagined him doing to you?” He intones, running a knuckle down your cheek in a semblance of caring.  
“Yes…” you croak out. You have abandoned yourself and your dignity. “Yes. Please. Dark, please, fuck me!”  
“How can I deny such a straightforward request?” Before you’ve processed the words that have come out of both of your mouths, he lifts one of your legs and wraps it around his waist and pushes up against your entrance. With relief, you think he’s going to slide into you gently…  
But you’re wrong.  
He slams into you with a snarl, and you shriek. You feel him push deep inside you, stretching you out until you’re the perfect shape for him and him alone. He starts thrusting into you violently, almost as if he’s trying to tear into your insides. But your yelps and screams are a mixture of both pain and pleasure as he seems to be able to find the spot inside you that makes your toes curl.  
You watch, eyed glazed and unfocused, as his dark hair falls into his eyes, back and forth, as he pounds you against the wall. You are filled with nothing but thoughts of him, inside of you, making you his. He growls with the effort, almost bestial. But you don’t mind at all. This dream will be one to remember.  
He continues to hit that spot inside you, and you feel your body begin to twitch as sparks fly behind your eyes. It feels so good, that painful pleasure he’s giving you. You bite your lip and squeeze your eyes shut, clenching your hands into fists in the hopes of staving it off, to draw out the act. But he will have none of that. This is his domain. Never stopping the snap of his hips for even a second, he growls into your ear: “Cum for me.”  
You can’t help it. It’s as if your body is obeying his command, and you feel your back arch involuntarily as you scream. The pleasure crashes into you like ocean waves, shaking your entire body, from your toes to the tips of your fingers. Your brain fills with a white buzz and you stop thinking and simply feel. Your muscles clamp down hard on him, but you’re so delirious you barely hear his grunt or feel his hips begin to become jerky, uncoordinated. You only come out of your haze when you feel a warmth filling you.  
“You… came… inside!?” You pant, attempting to sound as accusatory as possible as panic wells up inside you.  
“Of course, darlin’,” he responds, pulling out of you. You feel the warmth begin to drip out of you, and suddenly the shadows release your wrists. You fall into the floor in exhaustion. Aside from slightly heavier breathing, he seems nearly unaffected by what you just did. “I told you to let me in.”  
You let out a long sigh. The non-existent floor here in this dark void feels good, almost soft as you lay on it. It’s just a dream; it’s not like anything could come out of it. You look up to see Dark pulling on his clothes, looking completely unruffled. You feel almost disappointed. As if he would cuddle or whisper sweet nothings to you! You mentally scold yourself for wishing for it as you stare at his back.  
As he finishing pulling on his jacket, he freezes, back still to you. Slowly, he turns his head so he can look at you over his shoulder, his smirk positively frightening.  
“I hope you enjoyed yourself, love,” he says, and it almost sounds like he’s mocking you. “And truly, thank you for your… gift. You will see me again. Or should I say… we will be one again. Very soon. Remember, my dear… where there is light, there is always a shadow.”  
You can’t even stay focused enough to be puzzled by his words. Dream Mark sure is weird. It’s the last thing that occurs to you as everything goes blank.

You wake up feeling utterly refreshed. You haven’t slept that well in a very long time. You roll over and look at the clock. It’s a full hour before you need to get up for class, but you decide now is as good a time as ever to get up and take the scenic route across campus. You dress, humming to yourself. That was quite a weird dream, but somehow, you feel… fuller… than you can ever remember being.  
You flick off the light in your room and walk out the door.  
You don’t notice the red and blue auras that glitch around you before fizzling into nothingness again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark returns, unhappy with your body's resistance to him. But he's got a plan that'll fix that right up.

You don’t make it through the day.  
Directly after your first class, while you pondered what to do with your break, it hit you: a horribly sick feeling deep in your stomach. You felt your insides suddenly twist into strings of knots, and you doubled over on the sidewalk, desperately trying not to vomit. You still remember the odd looks from all the other students around you as you got up and somehow managed to stumble your way home.   
And here you were.  
You lay curled up in the fetal position on your bed. Your body can’t seem to decide whether it is burning up or freezing, so you shiver as you sweat. What kind of super flu is this? You can’t remember the last time you felt this ill, or the last time an illness hit you so forcefully and so quickly. Your head pounds, and soon your joints begin to ache along with it. Something is terribly wrong. You attempt to remember what you did yesterday; you didn’t eat anything strange, no one around you was sick, and nothing out of the ordinary happened.  
A half-remembered flash of a dream lights up in your head, but you don’t have enough time to really think about it before you’re retching again.  
You crawl into the bathroom and promptly hurl the contents of your stomach into the toilet. Lovely. There goes the money you spent on coffee. Your mind has begun to go fuzzy as you flush, and you find yourself lying in the bathroom floor, your cheek pushed against the cool linoleum.   
“Forgive me.”  
The voice comes from inside your own head, then branches out and encircles you. It bounces off the bathroom walls and assaults your weakened body with a strange distorted static sound. Even through your feverish haze, you know that this is not normal.  
“I’m hallucinating,” you whisper to yourself, feeling your forehead to see how bad the fever is. Oddly, you don’t even seem that warm.  
“I’m hurt!” The voice drawls out, sounding not one bit hurt or sorry for what is happening to you. “We were together just last night and you’ve already forgotten me?”  
Snippets of your dream once again flash through your memory. You remember… a distorted version of your favorite Youtuber… charming, but cold as ice and terrifying at the same time. He came to you and… what did he do? What did he want?  
A low growl reverberates around you. “I told you to let me in. And you were such a good girl, you did, you let me in so easily… But now…” The voice pauses and then lets out a low scoff. “I’ve never had a body reject me so strongly before.”  
“What are you talking about? Who are you? What’s happening?”  
“Another time.” The voice sounds irritated, impatient. “Just calm yourself, I am trying to get this under control. But I need you to stop panicking.”  
“How in the hell do I stop panicking?” Your voice is becoming shirll in hysteria. “I’m sick as a dog in my bathroom floor and there’s a voice in my head that isn’t mine! Who wouldn’t panic?!”  
“SHUT UP.” The barely controlled-irritation in the voice bursts free, and the harsh sound echoes so loudly you cover your ears in defense. “STOP FIGHTING ME. YOU SAID YOU WOULD LET ME IN, NOW STOP FIGHTING!”  
You find that the command to stop fighting makes a defiant spark flare inside you, but you don’t even understand how you’re ‘fighting’ the voice in your head, and the illness is making you feel weak and sleepy. You close your eyes and rest. Just for a moment…  
“That’s a good girl,” the voice is much calmer now, almost soothing. “Just relax, it will be over soon.”  
Whether or not the sickness is going to be over soon, you’re not sure. All you do know is that your eyelids are so heavy now, and you can’t … fight… the approaching. ..sleep.. . .

You wake to the sound of footsteps. Pacing. Back and forth, back and forth. They don’t sound like they are too far away from you. Every fiber of your being hurts, and you let out a small groan as you attempt to lift your head.  
You’re standing against a strangely familiar wall. Well, less standing, more leaning on it so you don’t fall down. Your eyes strain to make out something, anything, in the inky black.  
Back and forth, back and forth.  
This feels like deja vu.  
“Where… am I…?” You finally manage to rasp. The footsteps stop, and you somehow manage to raise your head up enough to see him again.  
Dark.  
He’s standing there in his crisp suit, a hand scratching his stubbled chin in thought. He looks frazzled, as if he’s perplexed by a riddle he just can’t seem to figure out. As your vision focuses, you realize he’s not looking at you. He’s staring at the floor as he resumes his pacing.  
“It shouldn’t be this difficult,” he mutters, and the red and blue auras around him crackle with agitated energy. “It’s never been this difficult before.”  
“I… have been here…” You mumble to yourself. Snippets of your dream from last night begin to come back to you, and you feel your face heat up in a blush.  
Right here, against this wall, you gave yourself to him. But… wasn’t that a dream? Are you dreaming now?  
He scoffs at you, and finally fixes you with his steely gaze. “Really, and I had pegged you for a smart one... Obviously you have been here, I took you here last night.”  
“But I was dreaming!” You find the strength to press your back against the wall you can’t see, attempting to shy away from his freezing presence. He steps closer, and it feels as if you stepped into a freezer.  
“You humans, always so willing to chalk up anything you don’t understand to ‘dreams’ or ‘fantasies’.” He smirks at you for what feels like an eternity... until suddenly, his face falls into a scowl. “But you… you were so willing to let me in. And now you reject me. Why?”  
“I don’t understand…” And you don’t. You really don’t. You had a raunchy dream, sure, but you’re not consciously ‘rejecting’ anyone or anything. At least… you don’t think so.   
“I gave you what you wanted. I let you feel important for a moment. Is that not enough?”  
The chill from his auras crawls up your arms, and you unconsciously start to shiver. “I don’t want this.” You blurt it out without actually deciding to do so, and your words make him freeze up.  
“I see…” He stares you down. He suddenly reaches out a freezing hand and grips your shoulder, a sneer on his face. He squeezes just a bit too hard, and you wince. “It’s him, isn’t it? The one whose face I wear? You’re too enthralled with him to fall for me.”  
“Who? Mark?”  
“Yes. Him.” He spits the last word out as if it tastes terrible.   
But even as he seems to grow more agitated, his grasp on your shoulder suddenly softens, and when he looks at you again, you feel your breath catch in your throat. His skin is still deathly pale, but his eyes have changed into some you recognize. A warm, calming brown. Those are Mark’s eyes! Are you dreaming of him? This is a dream you can get behind!   
“Yes, these are the eyes you longed for, correct?” He lets go of your shoulder now and trails his fingers up your collarbone, gently stroking your face. You tremble; they’re so cold, but his eyes… his eyes have you glued in place. “It appears I didn’t take into consideration how deep your… ‘affection’ for him goes. I won’t make the same mistake again.” He pulls you close to him, and you fall against his broad chest as he wraps his arms around you. He rocks you gently, soothingly stroking your hair as he pulls you away from the wall. His touch is so gentle it’s almost as if he’s afraid he’ll break you.  
Your heart beats frantically in your chest. Your dreams have become so realistic lately!  
“I am so, so sorry, love,” he whispers in your ear. There is no distortion this time; the auras that surrounded Dark have snapped back into place, and his voice is so tender. No static. You look up from the safety of his arms into those brown eyes. Things still aren’t quite right… his skin is still too pale, his eyes a little too sunken in, his touch still cold as death itself… but that’s Mark’s voice. And his eyes. And he’s holding you.  
It feels like you’re floating.  
You’re still surrounded by a pitch black void, but it doesn’t matter any more. Mark is here with you, and you feel safe and warm.  
“Should I be gentle with you this time, my dear?” He asks, and there’s so much fondness in his voice you feel yourself choke up. This is what you’d been wanting all this time! You nod, and he smiles at you. Suddenly he’s lying you down. You can’t see what he put you on, but it’s soft and comfortable. You curl into what feels like the most luxurious bed on the planet, your aches and pains fading away. It’s almost as if you hadn’t been sick earlier at all.  
You watch as he removes his jacket and unbuttons his shirt. You feel like you’ve seen this before, and it dawns on you that it is very similar to your previous dream, but you could never tire of watching him slowly reveal his body to you. He leaves his pants on, instead crawling towards you on whatever surface you’re resting on.   
“Open your legs,” he commands, though there’s no sense of domination in it. It’s gentle, almost a suggestion, and you happily oblige, spreading your legs for him. You bite your lip, blushing, as he stares at your most intimate parts as if he’s fascinated. He’s moved so far forward that you can feel his breath on your lips. Something cold crawls up your thighs, pushing them open wider, and you realize it’s his fingers. But you don’t have time to think about it long; suddenly he licks a stripe up your womanhood.  
You let out a surprised gasp, startled. He chuckles from between your legs, looking up at you from his provocative position as he slowly slides his tongue into your folds. Unlike the rest of him, his tongue is blazing hot as he begins to probe, looking for your spot. You whimper as he finally finds your sensitive nub and gives it a long slow lick. You can feel him smiling as gently he begins a steady rhythym of licks and suckles.   
This is unlike anything you have felt before. It is so slow as to be maddening, and yet enough stimulation that you feel the tingles begin in your core. You let out encouraging gasps and moans as he finds new ways to tease you with his skillful tongue. You reach out, grasping for something to hold on to, only to find that the only thing there is to tangle your fingers in is his hair.  
He begins to work you a little faster as you twist his dark hair, and you feel the tremors beginning to undulate up from your toes. Without realizing it, your legs are shaking. You are so focused on the pleasure he’s giving you that you can’t even look at him anymore; you squeeze your eyes shut and moan louder.  
“Should I make you cum this way, darlin’?” He asks, and the vibrations his words send through your lower regions are positively delicious. But while this feels good, you have something else in mind, so you shake your head.  
“Mark…” You whisper quietly. You feel his body twitch, though you’re not sure why. You think you see a fizzle of blue-red around him, but quickly it dissipates, and you hold on to your illusion. “I want… you… inside…”  
He nods, smiling, and you watch him undo his belt, abandoning the rest of his clothing. You think to yourself that there will never be a better sight than seeing him hard for you. He crawls up your body, and you feel him press against your entrance. You shiver at how cold he is, but he quickly distracts you with kisses, and you feel yourself relax.  
And slowly, gently, he slides into you.  
You cry out as you feel yourself stretch to accommodate him. But it doesn’t hurt; he made sure you were quite well lubricated, and he is so careful as he pushes in. By the time you realize he’s buried all the way inside you, he’s staring down at you, looking almost concerned as he brushes a stray lock of hair away from your face.  
“Are you all right?” He asks. “Did I hurt you?”  
You shake your head, giving him a serene smile.You touch his face, and he nuzzles his cold cheek into your hand. “Please, make love to me.”  
And he does.  
His thrusts are so drawn out it’s almost as if he’s inexperienced, but you know that’s not the case. You study his face every step of the way. His eyes glisten, and he moans softly in pleasure. You can’t help it; you begin to answer him with your own moans. The look on his face as he takes you is so alluring you can barely stand it.  
“I’m sorry,” he says abruptly, and he pushes in a little harder this time. “I’m reaching my limit here… I want you so badly.”  
“It’s okay.” You arch your back gently. “Take me as you want me.”  
He nods, and this time, his hips move in earnest. He’s gone from sweet love-making into the throes of passion, though it never seems to leave his mind to treat you with care. You feel yourself getting closer to your own ending, and your body responds by bringing your hips thrusting upward to meet his. He takes it as a sign and moves faster, his grunts of effort becoming louder. The way his hair falls into his eyes as he moves has you entranced, and all at once, he hits the spot inside of you that makes your toes curl.  
You cry out and quickly dig your nails into his back, holding on for dear life as he begins to own you in earnest. Every pursuant thrust hits that spot with a little more pressure, and you begin to see stars flash behind your eyelids. This was perfect; everything you wanted in a passionate night.   
His hips start to snap with a little less control, and you guess he’s getting close. Good thing too; just as you think about it, your orgasm hits you.  
His tender foreplay has led you to the most powerful, slow-moving orgasm you can recall. It starts in your toes, washing through every muscle from your ankles to the very top of your head. Fireworks explode in your head and behind your eyes. You see brilliant lights flash, and your whole body trembles as you once again find yourself clinging to him. As your muscles clamp down on him, you hear him let out a loud hissing breath, and suddenly, he’s filled you up.  
He pulls out of you a little quicker than you’d like, huffing and puffing as he catches his breath. You lay there, still in your afterglow haze; but he’s not even looking at you. You feel a mixture of hurt and disbelief begin to well up in your stomach.  
And then the blue-red auras break away from him, and you remember who you just slept with.  
He dresses with his back to you, moving almost mechanically, as if unsure what to do with himself. Dark finally turns to look at you as he finishes the last buttons of his shirt. His eyes are once again black as night as he gazes down at you, no semblance of the warmth they had just shown you left anywhere in them. In fact, he looks almost disgusted with you.  
“There,” he says, and the static assaults your ears. You feel heat rise in your cheeks as everything that just happened begins to sink in. “I have given you the light you wanted. Can you accept the shadow now?”  
You feel something warm run down your face. Tears. “You’re not… him…”  
He sighs. “No, we’ve gone over this. I’m not. However, I’ve reinforced our bond. There should be no more resistance now. You’ll be a good girl for me, won’t you?”  
Your mind doesn’t want to process what you just did. You just stare at him blankly, your mouth working, but unable to make any sound. He smiles down at you coldly and cracks his neck, the energy around him crackling.  
“You’ll be a good girl,” he answers himself, turning away. His footsteps echo around you as he begins to walk away. “I think it’s about time you woke up, now, darlin’. You and I have so much to do… back in your world…”

You open your eyes and realize you’ve somehow made it back into your bed from the bathroom. You could’ve sworn you had just been having a terribly disappointing dream, but the details are getting hazy already. All you know is that you feel unlike yourself. As if something is fundamentally changed. Something is different. You have no idea what, but you can feel it.   
Maybe today, you’ll just stay in bed and relax.  
But something tells you that you won’t be allowed. You have so much to do… back in this world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I *almost* turned this into a rape fic, but then realized after some thought, that's not really Dark's style. He's much more likely to just manipulate you to get what he wants, and boy did he pull a doozy on you this time.
> 
> I'm not sure if I want to continue this or not. We'll see how response is.

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing with my life? I'm so sorry ma, you didn't raise me to be this way ;_;


End file.
